fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
Energy (still needs a name) is the quintessential life force of the universe. Neither matter nor physical energy, (energy) is a standalone component of the universe, though can both exhibit the properties of matter and physical enegry as well as become them. It's prime purpose though is as a lifeforce, being what sustains life in a spiritual sense if not in a biological sense. That said though, there cannot be life without energy and any organism drained of energy dies. Energy is the building blocks of all things spiritual, being the makeup of the spirit, the soul and all spiritual beings, objects and places. The movement of energy is also responsible for many natural phenomenon, energy flowing through the land, the air and the sea. Like matter and phsyical energy, energy follows the law of conservation in that it cannot be destroyed, only transferred or transformed into different forms. However, unlike matter and physical enegry, energy is constantly being created thus ignores the law of conservation. There also exists a counter-part to energy: sin, a consuming force which erases energy, matter and physical energy from existence, being an anomally in the universe. The ability to manipulate energy in any form is called magic, those able to do so called mages. Creation of Energy Energy is both a bi-product of and a necessary component for life in a biological sense. All organisms, no matter how simple or complex they are, possess a soul - the core of their being in a spiritual self and in complex organisms also the manifestation and core of their individuality. Surrounding the soul is of all living organisms is the (ark), which both protects the soul and binds it to the organism's body. The exact mechanics are unknown, but it is know that energy takes a part in an organisms biological process and that the (ark) constantly produces energy for the organism and it's spirit. It how much energy is created by this means is dependant on the health of the organism and their strength of their spirit, the (ark) more often than not producing far more energy than is needed by the organism - mage or no, this excess energy being constantly exerted by the organism as an aura. The (ark) deterioates over time in accordance with the condition of the soul, it able to reach the point where it produces less energy than is required by the organism and thus the life and bodily functions of the organism slowly deteriorate. Loss and Destruction of Energy Main article: sin Opposed the energy is sin, an anomally in the universe. Where energy is the literal life blood and force of change and growth in the universe, sin is consuming force. A true anomally, it defies all laws of cons Little to nothing is known about sin. Hiwever which defies all laws. Sin ignores the laws of conservation completely in that it is a consuming force, literally erasing matter, energy and physical energy from existence - drawn to and consuming energy in particularly. Distribution and Movement of Energy Magic Category:Content